


Christmas Joy & Playing Cowboy

by CassondraWinchester



Series: It’s a Wonderful Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cafe Owner Cas, Christmas celebrations, Christmas fic, Fluff, Hardware store owner Dean, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: It’s Dean and Castiel’s first Christmas as a mated couple. What could be better than spending it doing something as domestic as building a snowman...until that wholesome fun is left to melt beside a roaring fire!





	Christmas Joy & Playing Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to Hidden by the Trench Coat for hosting this Holiday challenge.
> 
> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for beta’ing this Fic, and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading and making some awesome art.
> 
> Also wanted to let you guys know this is a sequel to Ice Skates & True Mates. It can be read as a stand alone one shot, or you could read Ice Skates & True Mates and experience the journey that has lead them here.
> 
> Happy Holidays! Now go forth and read my naughty lil’ elves! :)

  


  


Dean groaned as he stretched in bed, relishing the pleasant ache in _all_ his muscles, and the dull throb radiating from the fresh mating bite he was sporting. He rumbled a pleased sigh as he rolled onto his side and reached for his new mate. When his arms were met with cool blankets and pillows, and not the feel of Castiel’s hot naked flesh, he blearily blinked his eyes opened and glanced at the clock’s red block numbers. 

_Eleven!_

Shit! Dean scrubbed his hand over his eyes. He hadn’t slept this late in longer than he could remember!

The Alpha huffed and flopped onto his stomach. “Where did you go?” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s pillow before taking a deep breath, letting their combined scents wash over him. A smile spread across his lips as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and stretched once more, popping his back.

Dean tossed back the blankets and yawned as he padded over to the dresser. The Alpha rifled through the drawers in search of something comfortable to wear. He hummed happily as he tugged on boxers and soft dark grey sweats before slipping on his well-loved and well-worn Zeppelin tee. 

Once dressed he debated on making the bed but deciding against it, knowing them they would be messing up the sheets and crumpling the comforter all over again in a few hours. With those lusty thoughts swirling around in his brain he wandered out of the bedroom and downstairs in search of his wayward mate.

Dean should have known he’d find Castiel in the kitchen. As soon as he walked into the living room he could see his Omega whipping something up as he sang along to the Christmas music that played softly from the stereo. A fond smile painted Dean’s lips as he tiptoed into the kitchen and leaned against the island. Castiel swayed back and forth, belting out Bon Jovi’s _Please Come Home for Christmas_ as he spread pie filling into a gram cracker crust, completely unaware he was being watched.

Unable to spy in silence any longer, and really wanting to get his hands on Castiel, Dean prowled stealthily around the island and over to his Omega. “Whatcha makin’?” The Alpha asked as he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and rested his chin on his mate’s shoulder.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped and jumped, dropping the now empty mixing bowl in the sink. “You scared the hell outta me.”

“Sorry, Babe,” Dean snorted as he pressed a kiss to Castiel’s fresh mating mark before his eyes landed on the sweet confection on the counter. “Oh! Pie!” The Alpha exclaimed as he reached for it.

“No!” Castiel chastised as he slapped Dean’s hand away. “It’s eggnog pie. It needs to be refrigerated for _at least_ five hours before it’s ready to slice up and serve.”

“Same recipe as the one you made the other day,” Dean asked as he eyed the pie hungrily.

“Yes,” Castiel grinned as he spun free of his mate’s hold, scooping the pie off of the counter and placing it in the refrigerator. “You had all the ingredients and an extra carton of eggnog so I thought I would make another one. I hope you don’t mind, I took liberties with your kitchen.” He muttered as he closed the refrigerator door and met his mates sparkling green eyes. “But you really seemed to enjoy the slice from the one the other day. And I wanted to do something nice for you for Christmas.”

“Cas,” Dean cooed as he pulled Castiel into his arms and pressed a quick kiss to his lips to silence his Omega’s nervous rambling. “Merry Christmas,” the Alpha whispered with a huge smile.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel replied on a breathy sigh as he relaxed in his mate’s arms.

“And for the record, in case you forget from last night to this morning—” Dean hugged Castiel even tighter. “This is now _our_ kitchen, _our_ home, and I want you to feel completely comfortable doing whatever in it.” Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s as he continued. “Whether it’s cooking, or decorating, or rearranging things. This is _your_ nest too, Cas. You don’t need to ask my permission to do anything in our home. What’s mine is yours.”

The aroma of elated Omega swirled around them as Castiel reached up and cupped Dean’s face in his hands. “And what’s mine is yours.”

Dean’s smirked as he asked, “does that include the eggnog pie?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, and as soon as the words left his mouth Dean quickly made a move for the fridge. But the Omega held his Alpha firmly in place by caressing his jawline, as a smirk of his own spread across his lips. “In five hours.”

“But Cas,” Dean whined as he pooched out his bottom lip. “I want pie _now_.”

“We still have half of the spiced bourbon peach apple pie.” Castiel nipped at Dean’s bottom lip playfully. “How about I warm you up a slice of that instead?” 

“Hell yes!” Dean exclaimed excitedly as he kissed Castiel with an over exaggerated smack of the lips. “You are a genius!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Castiel snorted as he rolled his eyes and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

“Hey,” Dean leaned against the island and quirked a brow at Castiel. “You wiping off my kiss?”

“No,” Castiel shook his head as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the pie from yesterday. “Just the excess drool.”

“I see how it is.” Dean teased as he pushed off the island and retrieved two plates from the cabinet. He placed them down beside Castiel before carrying on, “Don’t you know that’s where all the love is stored?”

“I’ll try to remember that for next time,” Castiel deadpanned as he grabbed the pie server and dished out two slices. “You want ice cream with yours?”

“Ice cream for breakfast,” Dean mock gasped dreamily as he laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “You truly are the perfect mate.”

“I’m only offering ice cream for breakfast because it’s Christmas.” Castiel shook his shoulder, jarring Dean enough that he straightened up and met his Omega’s eyes. “So don’t you go thinking this is gonna be a common thing.”

“Damn,” Dean blew out a deep breath and pursed his lips as he grabbed the plates and turned to pop them into the microwave. “Should’ve known it was too good to be true.”

Castiel grinned at how easily the playful banter flowed between them as he walked over to the refrigerator and put back the remainder of the pie before he pulled out the homemade vanilla bean ice cream from the freezer. The Omega let out a small purr at the warm feeling of right he felt from being here, in this house, with Dean.

When the Alpha placed the plates back down on the island, Castiel, grabbed the scoop and plopped a huge dollop of the chilled treat on each slice of pie. As he put the lid back on the ice cream and returned it to the freezer, Dean snatched the jar of bourbon caramel sauce, and poured a healthy portion all over their ice cream and pie.

“We make a good team.” Dean smiled as he picked up the plates and passed one to Castiel.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “We do,” he smiled as he took the plate from his Alpha.

“I noticed you already have a fire going in the living room. You wanna eat in there,” Dean asked as he turned off the stereo. “We could curl up on the couch and admire our tree.”

“That sounds amazing,” Castiel sighed as he moved to his mate’s side.

“After you,” Dean bumped his shoulder against his Omega’s as he motioned toward the living room with his free hand.

“Such a gentleman,” Castiel cooed, winking as he walked past his mate.

They settled on the sofa, both putting their socked feet up on the coffee table in perfect tandem. The Alpha snuggled into his Omega’s side, and for a moment they both just breathed in the other’s scent. Dean broke the quiet as he cut off the tip of his pie and took a small bit of ice cream on the fork before offering it to Castiel. 

The Omega’s brow lifted in surprise, “You’re sharing your pie?” He grinned as he leaned forward and captured the bite, slipping his lips over the fork. “Mm,” his eyes fluttered in joy. “Delish.”

Dean leaned in and captured his Omega’s lips, savoring the mix of his mate with the sweet treat.

Castiel licked his bottom lip, chasing the taste of his Alpha as he cut off the tip of his pie. “I guess turnabout is fair play, hmm,” he waved his pie-laden fork gently in front of Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s face melted with satisfaction as he captured and swallowed the bite Castiel offered with a low moan. The Omega chuckled, his eyes darkened with lust. “Even hearing you eat is a turn on.” Dean winked at Castiel before turning his attention back to his pie.

The crackling of the fire was a soothing carol to the quiet morning. With a contented sigh they leaned into each other and slowly devoured their pie. 

“This is nice,” the Omega purred, pressing a sticky kiss to Dean’s cheek as he placed his empty plate on the coffee table beside his Alpha.

“It is,” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of spiced bourbon peaches and apples. He swallowed the final bite, and stared at the empty plate longingly before placing it on top of Castiel’s. The Alpha draped his arm over his Omega as they got lost in the blinking pattern of the Christmas tree lights, and the warmth of each other and the fire.

“You know,” Dean pulled his mate’s closer. “The hardware store doesn’t open for a week yet. Plenty of time for me to help you get settled in here.” He nuzzled against Castiel’s temple. “Have you thought about what you want to bring from your place?” He smiled warmly at his Omega. “I really want our nest to compliment us both.”

“I have,” the Omega reached up and ran his fingertips along Dean’s jawline, memorizing the strong lines of his face. “It shouldn’t take long for me to pack up my clothing and personal stuff. I don’t need any of my furniture.” Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s. “You’ve made a nest far beyond what I could imagine.” He placed a soft peck against Dean’s lips. "I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“You sure?” Dean asked as he met his mate’s deep blue gaze.

“Positive,” Castiel assured him with another kiss. When he pulled back he noticed pride in the set of Dean’s shoulders, and the faint scent of ‘pleased’ Alpha. He couldn’t help but smile.

“That would make it easier on Gabriel, moving into a fully furnished home.” Dean hummed and leaned into his Omega’s touch as Castiel caressed his cheek. “Depending on what he’s bringing, he may be able to rent a small U-haul instead of one of the larger ones.”

“I was thinking the same thing. That was one of his biggest complaints too, having to haul a huge truck loaded full of stuff across three states by himself.” Castiel dropped his hand from Dean’s face and placed it on his Alpha’s chest, over his mate’s heart. He laid his head on Dean’s shoulder as he continued talking. “And if Gabe left a majority of his stuff behind he could sell his house fully furnished. He could get a little more money for the place, and put that into his business. It’s a win-win for everyone, I think.”

“If you’re happy—” Dean rested his cheek against Castiel’s unruly hair. “I’m happy.” 

“I’m _beyond_ happy.” Castiel admitted as he breathed in the fresh earthy pine and cinnamon aroma of his Alpha. 

They fell into a companionable silence once again. Both lost in the feel and scent of the other, the flames dancing inside the fireplace, and the twinkle of the lights from the tree.

“So,” Dean spoke, breaking the tranquil quiet. “What would you like to do today?”

“Oh, um, what?” Castiel jumped. Having just begun to doze off the abrupt question startled him.

“Sorry,” Dean chuckled softly. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Had no clue you’d fallen asleep on me.”

“Wasn’t sleeping,” Castiel murmured drearily, nuzzling against Dean’s chest. “I was just resting my eyes.”

“Really,” Dean scoffed as he carded his fingers through his Omega’s hair. “So that’s why you practically jumped out of your skin,” he teased.

“I didn’t jump.” Castiel let out a low moan as Dean’s fingernails scratched along his scalp. “Barely even flinched.”

“Mm-hm,” Dean hummed. “If you say so.”

“I do,” Castiel mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“Soooo,” Dean drawled out as he ruffled his mate’s hair, messing it up even more. “You gonna answer my question?”

“Yeah…” Castiel trailed off before softly murmuring, “and what was the question again?”

“Not sleeping, my ass,” Dean snorted. “I asked what you’d like to do today.” 

“Well,” Castiel grinned as he sat up and looked out the window at the fresh blanket of white covering everything, then back to his mate. “We could play in the snow.”

“We’re adults, Cas,” Dean wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “We’re too old to play in the snow.”

“Silly, Alpha,” Castiel let out an over dramatic sigh. “Don’t you know everyone gets to be a kid on Christmas. That’s what makes this one day of the year so _magical_.”

“You really wanna go out and play in the snow,” Dean asked, amusement clear in his tone.

“I do,” Castiel replied as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and began to bounce up and down on the couch cushions, mirth shining in his sparkling blue eyes.

“Alright, alright,” Dean laughed as his mate jostled him with childlike enthusiasm. “We’ll go out and play in the snow.”

  


  


Thirty minutes, and four layers of clothes later, the two of them were bundled up and ready to go. They walked out into Dean’s backyard, mitted hands clasped together looking for the best spot to build their snowman. 

The freshly fallen snow glistened like glitter in the sunlight. Dean let his eyes flutter close for a moment as he took in a deep breath. The cold, crisp air filled his senses and burned his throat and lungs. A smile tugged at his lips as he side-eyed his Omega. Castiel was right, there was something about Christmas that made him feel like a kid again.

Just the scent of the snow, the iciness that filled nose and burned his face brought back so many memories of snowball fights and fort building. He chuckled as he saw Castiel’s eyes glint with glee as he looked over the vast terrain of white.

Dean slogged over to what he thought would be a good spot. “Here good?” Dean asked as he surveyed the nice flat area.

“It’ll do,” Castiel teased with a shrug as he bent over and got to work on the base of the snowman. 

The Omega rolled a ball of snow, and it grew bigger and bigger as he pushed it along the powdery ground. “Perfect,” Castiel declared when he deemed it large enough. He straightened up and looked at Dean who was shaping the middle with a serious look on his face. “What do you think?”

Dean glanced over and the serious look melted into a smirk. “You sure you’ve made a snowman before?” He taunted playfully with a quirked brow. “Its bottom looks a bit sub par.”

“What?” Castiel huffed as he bent over. He packed the snow tighter, smoothing it out as he grumbled, “my bottom looks just fine, Dean.”

“Yeah, it does,” Dean growled. “That ass is fan-fuckin-tastic.”

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and noticed his Alpha ogling his behind. “Oh, my God.” Castiel deadpanned, his features stoic and straight-faced. “You are such a perv.”

“No shame,” Dean began with a small shrug. “I’m an ass man, and if you’re gonna flaunt it, I’m gonna look.” He blew Castiel a kiss and waggled his brows. The Omega’s facade instantly cracked and he burst out laughing at Dean’s antics. The giddy sound filled the air and made Dean’s inner Alpha preen at that fact he brought his mate joy.

“You,” Castiel rolled his eyes and pointed at Dean after he caught his breath, “finish the body and I’ll get to work on its noggin.”

The Omega started on the head, his cheeks aching from smiling so much. As Castiel packed the snow and began to roll it, Dean picked up the body and carefully placed it on top the bottom.

“Look, Cas,” Dean pointed at their creation. “The headless snowman!”

Castiel snorted and shook his head. “Not for much longer.” He rolled the ball twice more before scooping it up and centering it on the body. “There.” He removed his hands once he knew it was secure and looked over at Dean.

“Not bad,” Dean nodded as he met Castiel’s gaze. “You make sure he’s stable. I’ll go inside and see if I can’t rummage up something to make a face and buttons for the chest.”

Castiel watched as his mate jogged across the backyard and up the steps, calling out to him just as he reached the door. “If you have an extra scarf and hat bring those too!”

“You got it!” Dean hollered back as he disappeared inside the house.

Castiel began stabilizing their snowman. He started at the top, running his gloved hands along the snow, smoothing and packing it tight. He bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, using it to better bind the head and body. Then he repeated the process with the body and bottom. 

As soon as Castiel deemed the snowman stable he looked back towards the house, and when he saw no sign of Dean coming back he decided to search for some sticks to use as arms. With minimal digging through the snow he found two that were ideal, and just as he was putting them in place Dean returned carrying a brown sack.

“Nice,” Dean grinned and nodded at the appendages. “Not only did you fortify the snowman but you found him some arms as well.”

“I sure did.” Castiel grinned and nodded back before pointing at the sack. “Whatcha got there?”

“Snowman fixins,” Dean opened the sack as he continued talking. “Okay, so I don’t have coal coal but,” he pulled out a small bag. “I have _char_ coal. What do you think?”

“Should work just as good.” Castiel replied as he took the bag from Dean. “Anything else in there?”

“Of course,” Dean smirked as he plucked out a carrot, and handed it to Cas before diving back in. The Alpha then withdrew a tawny wool scarf and gently wrapped it around the snowman’s ‘neck’ before digging the last item out of the sack, and placing it on top their creation’s head.

“Seriously?!” Castiel cleared his throat as he fought back a bout of giggles. “A _cowboy hat_. That’s the hat you chose for our snowman?”

“It’s the only hat I have!” Dean grumbled as he tossed the empty sack at his mate. 

“Mm-hm, sure,” Castiel hummed as he dodged it. He quirked a brow and pursed his lips. “You got a cowboy kink I should know about?”

“What, no,” Dean scoffed as he shifted from foot to foot. “It was from an old cheap Halloween costume and, like I said, the only hat I have.”

“Is that so,” Castiel questioned as he moved the carrot to the hand holding the charcoal. With his right hand now free he reached up and ran his gloved fingertips along the deep chocolate brim. “It seems awfully good quality to be part of a cheap Halloween costume.”

“Yeah, well, um…”

“Because you know,” Castiel purred cutting off Dean’s rambling. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a little cowboy role play.” He dropped the bag of charcoal and the carrot by the snowman as he moved closer to Dean. The Omega pressed his body flush against his Alpha’s as he wound his arms around Dean’s shoulders. He leaned in and nuzzled at the sweet spot behind Dean’s ear as he whispered, “I could wear that hat while I rode your thick knot.”

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean groaned.

Castiel breathed in deep and a wicked grin spread across his lips as the sweet aroma of aroused mate filled his nostrils. He stepped back and blew the breath out slowly, a cloud of white puffing out in between them. “I knew it,” he whispered as he grabbed Dean’s scarf and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “You soooo have a cowboy kink,” he mumbled against his Alpha’s lips.

“Shaddup,” Dean groused as he pointed to the supplies on the ground. “And get to work finishing up our snowman.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Castiel muttered as he bent over, picking up the carrot and bag of charcoal. He passed the carrot to Dean and as the Alpha put it in place Castiel opened the bag.

“No take backsies though.” Dean smirked as he reached into the bag Castiel was holding, and pulled out a handful of charcoal.

“What?” Castiel asked with his brows dipped in confusion.

“The cowboy thing.” Dean let his eyes roam up his mate’s body, stopping at his baby blues. “We’re doing that.” And with a cheeky wink Dean got to work on the snowman’s face.

“Oh, definitely, Alpha,” Castiel agreed. “I’m gonna give you the wildest ride of your life...” he trailed off, that same wicked grin painting his lips again as he purred, “in bed.”

“Well, Darlin’,” Dean drawled out, turning to face Castiel as he placed the last piece of charcoal in the snowman’s smile. “I hope you got good balance, because you’ll be riding bareback all night long.”

Castiel snickered as he bit his bottom lip and dug out three more pieces of charcoal for the buttons on the snowman’s body. “That was so fuckin’ cheesy, Dean.”

“And your line wasn’t?” Dean fired back as he plucked the charcoal from his mate’s hand and fixed them in a line down the mid section, as if their snowman was donning a vest or coat.

Castiel shrugged. “I thought it was clever.”

“If your line was clever, my was downright ingenious.” Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean slung his arm over his shoulder. “So,” he nodded towards their finished snowman. “Whatcha think?”

“I think it’s the best damn cowboy snowman in all of Rudolph, Wisconsin.” Castiel replied as he grinned up at his mate.

“Yeah,” Dean snorted. “Probably cause it’s the _only_ cowboy snowman in Rudolph, Wisconsin.”

“Exactly!” Castiel pecked him on the cheek. “That’s why it’s the best.”

“Dork,” Dean shook his head fondly as he bumped his hip against his mate’s. “Grab the bag and we’ll head on inside.” Dean made an over dramatic shiver, “It’s colder than a penguin’s ballsack out here.”

“Charming,”’Castiel deadpanned as he wiggled from his Alpha’s grip and started walking towards the bag.

Castiel ears perked up as he heard the crunch of snow behind him. His lips curving up in a smirk. The Omega knew what was coming before his Alpha cooed sweetly, “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel replied as he began to spin around, poised and alert. The Omega would bet all the pies in his cafe that Dean had agreed to come out side for this very moment. However, he clearly underestimated Castiel, who’d grown up with not one, but two older brothers. So, yeah, Castiel knew the snowball was coming before it had even left Dean’s hand.

As Castiel turned, out of the corner of his eye he saw the frozen weapon coming towards him. The Omega dropped to a crouch, and with the same amount of stealth he quickly made his own snowball and launched it at Dean.

The look on Dean’s face could only be described as pure shock as the snowball made contact, hitting his Alpha square in the chest. The frosty ball burst into fragments that landed on his face and beanie. Dean gasped as he wiped the slush from his face. His shocked look bleeding into utterly betrayed.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Dean said as he shook the snow from his gloves and winter coat.

“You started it.” Castiel smirked as he stood up.

“You’re right,” Dean bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, forming it into a ball. “And, now, I’m gonna finish it.”

“In your dreams!” Castiel called out as he turned and booked it towards the thicket of trees.

“Oh, it’s on like Donkey Kong!” Dean yelled back as he ran after his mate. The thrill of the chase thrumming in his blood. He stalked closer to the cover of trees where his Omega had disappeared. He tossed his snowball from hand to hand, preparing to strike as soon as he saw Castiel.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelped as he felt the cold sting of snow hitting the back of his head, soaking into his beanie. He spun around and caught a quick flash of Castiel retreating back into the trees. “You fight dirty!” Dean exclaimed as he knocked the snow from his beanie. “This should not turn me on as much as it does!”

Laughter rang out from the thicket along with the taunt, “Come and get me, Alpha!”

Returning the merriment, Dean chuckled and ran in the direction of Castiel’s voice. He hadn't had this much fun in years! Hell, since he was a kid. Dean’s grin grew as he delved deeper and deeper into the grove of pines in search of his Omega.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, my Omega,” Dean sing-songed as he wound through the trees on high alert. “Where are you,” he whispered to himself. 

As he circled the trunk of one of the larger trees, snow from the branches fell from its icy limbs and showered the Alpha in powdery flurries. A cracking noise from above drew Dean’s attention to the treetop. As soon as he looked up Castiel dove from the lowest hanging branch, taking his Alpha down to the blanket of white with a soft ‘umphh’.

“Holy shit, Cas!” Dean burst out laughing as he wrapped his arms around your mate. “Did I mate a monkey?” He looked past Castiel to the tree branch, then back to his Omega. “How the hell did you get up there?”

“Ah, duh—I climbed,” He smirked down at Dean as he moved to straddle his Alpha. “You called for me to come out and, well, here I am.”

“Yes, yes, you are.” Dean reached up and wound his arms around his Omega’s shoulders pulling him down and claiming his lips. The slow and languid kiss quickly turned hot and heated. “Fuck,” Dean groaned as he scented their mixed arousal. 

“Let’s go in.” Castiel rose and ran his hands down Dean’s chest before standing and holding out his hand for his mate. “Let’s shower, heat up the leftovers from yesterday, enjoy more pie, and have _mind blowing_ sex.”

“God, yes,” Dean moaned as he took Castiel’s hand and accepted the help up. 

“Oh, and Dean,” Castiel pulled him into a quick rough kiss. “Don’t forget to grab the hat off the snowman.”

“Fuck,” Dean sighed as he took Castiel’s hand. “You’re so damn perfect.”

“I know,” Castiel replied with a smirk as they walked hand in hand back to their cabin.

  


  


“I can’t believe I ate so much that I didn’t save room for the eggnog pie.” Dean whined as he pulled Castiel down onto the couch with him, between his legs.

Castiel chuckled as he laid his head on Dean’s chest. “It’s not like the pie won’t still be there in a few hours.”

“I know,” Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s damp hair, smiling at the memory of the hot shower, and _equally_ hot make-out session in said shower. “But it’s ready and I want it now,” Dean pouted.

“You’re so cute when you sulk,” Castiel cooed as he pressed a kiss to his mate’s sternum.

“M’not sulking,” Dean grumbled as he snatched the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV.

“Sure you're not.” Castiel smirked as he reached up and bopped his mate on the nose, snickering at the affronted look it earned him. 

Dean huffed and began flipping through the channels, stopping when he came across _Scrooged_. All thoughts of pie disappeared from his mind as a smile spread across his lips, “I love this movie.”

“Me too,” Castiel replied, returning the smile as he pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered them up. “We’re in luck, it just started.”

The Omega settled against Dean’s chest, and the Alpha wrapped his leg around Castiel. They cuddled together, both lost in the movie and enjoying the feel of being pressed tight against one another. Their strong commingled scents radiated from them and provided a sense of comfort and home that only true mates could. 

As the Ghost of Christmas Future dominated the screen, Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s head. He breathed in the familiar scent of his coconut shampoo, mixed the rich mint chocolate aroma of his Omega. The Alpha let out a happy fulfilled rumble, his chest warmed with how much adoration he felt for Castiel.

The Omega lifted his head and smiled up his Alpha, and that simple smile amplified all the emotions racing through Dean. “I love you,” Dean whispered as he dipped his head and captured his Omega’s lips.

“I love you too,” Castiel sighed as Dean pulled him even closer and into another kiss. Their mouths moved together in sync as the Alpha’s tongues delved deep into his mate’s mouth, exploring every crevice. With each kiss and every touch, Castiel’s scent sweetened and called out to Dean’s inner Alpha. “Want you,” Castiel panted as Dean’s lips worked over the tender mating bite.

“Yes,” Dean growled as he pushed up into sitting position, hauling Castiel into his lap. Castiel let out a breathy gasp as he straddled his Alpha’s strong thighs. The gasp turned into a moan when he felt his semi press against Dean’s. The Alpha’s hands descended on his mate’s shoulders, his fingertips danced down Castiel’s arms leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Beautiful,” Dean whispered reverently as he clutched the Omega’s sinful hips, thumbs rubbing his cut hipbones. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut as his head dropped to rest against Dean’s. He swayed seductively in his Alpha’s lap, the cloying scent of arousal pouring off him in waves.

“Kiss me,” Castiel begged as Dean reached up and threaded his fingers through Castiel’s hair. He gripped the base of the Omega’s neck tightly and pulled him in for another kiss. Dean nipped and licked at Castiel’s plush pink lips until the Omega opened willingly for him once again. Their tongues rubbed and massaged against the other’s as both men panted into a hot, frantic, kiss. 

Dean growled, a deep sound that rumbled from his chest, coming directly from his inner Alpha. He pulled his Omega’s head to the side, scenting along Castiel’s throat finding his bite before lapping at it possessively. The Omega’s movements faltered slightly at the ministrations, hot lust pumped through his veins at each swipe of his mate’s tongue. His hole fluttered as slick poured from his needy hole, soaking his boxer briefs and sweatpants. Lust blown eyes met Castiel’s, and the Alpha’s nostrils flared, taking in the aroma of his mate’s juices. 

“Alpha,” Castiel whined needily. “Take me, knot me, make me yours.” Castiel punctuated his offer with a sinful thrust of his hips driving his hard cock against Dean’s.

The Alpha growled again as he gripped the hem of Castiel’s shirt and pulled it up and over his mate’s head. Dean dropped it to the floor, before sitting up and doing the same to his own. As soon as he pressed back against the couch, Castiel had his hands on his mate’s chest, raking his nails down Dean’s skin, leaving an enticing sting behind.

“Mine,” Dean rumbled as leaned forward and planted kisses along Castiel's sternum before taking one of his hardened nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the pebbled flesh.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel gasped as he gripped Dean’s hair and rutted against his Alpha’s rock hard cock. “All yours.”

Dean hummed in approval of his mate’s words as his hands moved to Castiel’s sweatpants, and with some maneuvering the Alpha divested both his mate and himself of their final articles of clothing.

Straddling Dean properly once again, Castiel began to undulate in his mate’s lap, his head falling back, a groan slipping past the Omega’s lips at the feel of their bare cocks sliding together in a slow torturous drag.

“Cas,” Dean moaned as he gripped Castiel’s hips and thrust upwards a few times, enjoy the delicious friction, before he trailed his hands back to his mate’s ass and gripped the cheeks, spreading them apart. He ran his fingers along Castiel’s slick soaked crack as he leaned forward and started laving at his Omega’s neck. Kissing, sucking, and biting his collarbone. Dean’s finger teased at the puckered flesh, feeling it pulse and grow wetter before he pressed against his hole and slipped it all the way in.

Castiel keened and rocked back onto his mate’s finger, rolling his hips enticingly. Dean groaned at the feel of the tight wet heat that surrounded him as he worked in a second finger, then a third one. The Alpha spread his fingers stretching Castiel’s hole, slick poured freely from his Omega as he gyrated, taking them deeper trying to find the special spot within himself that would make his body sing from pleasure. With a favorable grind of his hips, he finallly found it. Castiel let out a carnal moan as he rode Dean’s fingers. “Oh, yes! Yes, Alpha, that feels— _so_ good! I want you, Dean. I want your knot. Please.”

“Fuck,” Dean groaned again as he nodded and slipped his fingers free from his Omega’s body, his hand soaked in Castiel’s juices. “I want you too, baby.”

“Bed,” Castiel whispered as he rose off Dean’s lap on shaky legs. 

“M’yeah.” Dean agreed as Castiel pulled him up off the couch.

As soon as the Omega made a move towards their bedroom, Dean reached for him. “No,wait.” The Alpha let his dry hand trail down Castiel’s arm before he pulled him flush against his naked body. “I have a better idea,” Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips. “Right here,” another soft kiss, this one on his Omega’s throat. “On that _very_ soft rug by the fireplace in front of our Christmas tree.”

“I’d like that.” Castiel whispered, with a smile so bright it put their Christmas tree to shame. “I’d like it very much.” 

Like a flick of a switch, the Omega’s smile turned to a downright dirty leer as he grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and tossed it on the rug. “Lay down, Dean.” 

The Alpha gaped at him as Castiel reached for the cowboy hat on the coffee table, where Dean had tossed it when they’d come in from their escapade in the snow. With an impish smirk and mirth glimmering in those ethereal cerulean eyes, he placed it atop his head, “I’m ready for that ride now, _Cowboy_.”

“Holy Shit,” Dean’s breath left him in a woosh, making him suddenly feel light headed. The Alpha licked his lips as he let his eyes roam over Castiel’s naked form. His Omega had strong calves, thick ice skater’s thighs, a perfect hard flushed dick that rested in a nest of dark curls. His abs were cut, and hipbones sharp as glass. They were a perfect counterpoint to his plush lips and those soft blue eyes that drew Dean in every single time. Damn he was one lucky Alpha he thought to himself as he continued to gaze at his mate. The icing on the cake was when his eyes landed on that cowboy hat affixed atop Castiel’s dark sex hair. The Alpha’s cock twitched, precome beaded and oozed at the tip.

“Well,” Castiel placed his hands on his hips as he nodded towards the pillow. “What are you waitin’ for?”

Dean groaned as he scrambled down to the rug, resting his head on the pillow. He stared up at Castiel as he used his slicked soaked hand to grip his rock hard cock. The Alpha thrust up into the tight tunnel of his fist, using his mate’s juices to coat his length.

“So fuckin’ hot,” Castiel purred as he dropped to his knees beside Dean. He slung his leg over Dean’s waist, mounting him. The Omega teasingly rocked back and forth, letting Dean’s cock slip between his slick ass cheeks. 

“Tease,” Dean growled as he reached behind his mate and gripped the base of his cock, pushing the head against Castiel’s dripping rim, catching on the tight ring of muscle. The Omega pushed back, the head popping in. He let out a soft gasp as he slowly sank down until Dean’s turgid length was fully sheathed inside him. Castiel indulged in the girth of his mate, the fullness he felt, and the warmth of his Alpha’s body, rivaled only by the heat of the fire licking their skin. 

The Alpha squeezed Castiel’s thighs, gaining his mate’s attention. When their eyes met Dean smirked and waggled his brows. “Giddy up, baby.” Castiel matched his smirk as he lewdly ground his hips. “Oh, fuck! Cas,” Dean gasped at the movement, his fingers tightened against his Omega’s thighs.

“Like that, Alpha?” Castiel cooed as he placed his hands on Dean’s chest supporting his weight as he started to ride Dean’s thick cock. His pace was slow, unhurried at first, reveling in the feel of Dean buried deep inside him. But at the first brush of Dean’s cock against his sweet spot Castiel slightly quickened his stride. He loved the feel of his mate underneath him, loved the feel of Dean’s hands worshipping his body. The Omega’s thigh muscles ached as he pushed himself up and dropped back down on his Alpha’s cock over and over, his hands finding purchase on Dean’s shoulders.

“God, yes I do,” Dean panted as he ran his hands down Castiel's chest and gripped his Omega’s hips thrusting upwards, driving his cock deeper into his mate’s body. Castiel gasped, his body quivering when Dean’s cock nudged his prostate. The Omega reached up and placed his hand atop the cowboy hat, holding it in place as his head dropped back and eyes squeezed shut in pure unadulterated pleasure. Dean licked his lips as his gaze roved over his mate. The Omega’s rock hard cock was dripping precome on his stomach. His chest and face flushed, and the way fingers clutched at the cowboy hat made his dick throb inside his mate’s tight body. 

Castiel was silhouetted against the glittering lights of the tree, and the flames from the fireplace bathed his Omega in a golden light. Those same flames made Castiel’s skin glow, made the sex sweat glisten. Everything about this picture was absolutely sinful. Castiel was the epitome of sex in this very moment.

“Dean,” Castiel keened as he looked down at his Alpha. “You feel so good. You make me feel so good, so full.” 

Slick gushed from the Omega as he picked up his pace, his sweet aroma amping up the Alpha’s arousal, and Dean could feel his knot begin to swell with the need to claim. “Fuck, Cas,” he moaned as his blossoming knot popped in and out with a wet squelch.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Castiel cried out as he felt the knot tug on his rim. He rode Dean erratically, wildly, wanting to be tied, needing his Alpha’s seed. He dug his nails into Dean’s chest, leaving half-moon crescent welts as he groaned, “Touch me, touch me, Alpha. Make me come!”

Castiel’s hot hard cock throbbed as Dean’s hand enclosed around it. The Alpha stroked his Omega slowly at first, covering his length with the precome that was dripping from his slit. Once Castiel’s cock was slick Dean began to stroke him at the same maddening pace the Omega was riding him.

“Dean!” Castiel called out as he felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. 

“Come on, my sweet Omega,” Dean thumbed his slit. “Let go for me.”

“Fuck!” Castiel keened, his cock pulsing in Dean’s hand painting his Alpha’s chest and abdomen in long strips of sticky come. Cas was panting, mouth open, and eyes screwed shut as he rode out his high.

“I’m gonna knot,” Dean growled as Castiel’s body spasmed and clenched around him. Slick flowed from his mate, coating his cock and thighs as Dean gripped Castiel’s hips and pushed his burgeoning knot past his mate’s drenched rim and into his welcoming body. The Alpha buried himself to the hilt as his knot swelled to completion. 

“Fill me,” Castiel begged with a roll of his hips.

“Yes!” Dean roared. “Gonna pump you full of come.” His cock throbbed and spilled hot and thick inside Castiel. Dean let out a pleased rumble when he felt some of his seed seep past his knot and drip down his balls. His inner Alpha preened at the fact he filled his mate so well that his knot couldn’t contain it all. 

Castiel panted heavily as he hung his head back and basked in the feel of Dean’s knot tugging against his rim. His chest rose and fell in tandem with his Alpha as Dean’s cock continued to pulse inside him. Both their bodies were wet with sweat, slick, and cum. And both were completely sated.

“Fuck,” Castiel blew out a deep breath as he looked down at Dean. “Best sex _ever_.” He took off the cowboy hat, his hair extra sweaty from where the hat held in heat. The Omega tossed it on the couch before smiling at his mate.

“I one hundred percent agree. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Dean huffed a small laugh as he smirked up at Castiel. “But now I have pine needles in places pine needles should _never_ be.”

“Worth it,” Castiel chuckled as he lay down on top of Dean, uncaring of the mess smearing between their bodies. “For that amazing orgasm, and how well you filled me, As soon as you’re knot goes down I’m going to cut you a huge slice of that eggnog pie.”

“God, you are so perfect.” Dean grinned as he ran his fingers down Castiel’s back, tracing the knobs of his spine. 

“Back at ya, Alpha.” Castiel gasped as Dean shifted slightly, his Alpha’s cock pulsed and pumped another load into his body. 

“I love you,” Dean hummed happily as he reached up and rubbed the charm on Castiel’s mating collar. The Alpha pressed a kiss to his mate’s temple before whispering in his ear, “To our _first_ Christmas together.”

“I love you too,” Castiel purred as he claimed Dean’s lips pouring all the love and devotion in his heart into that one kiss. When they broke apart breathless, Castiel stared down at his true mate, blue eyes meeting green. He whispered back, “To a _lifetime_ of Christmas’ together.”

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my Christmas fic! Happy Holidays! See you guys soon with another Fic! XOXO


End file.
